


First kiss

by smallluck



Category: southpark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallluck/pseuds/smallluck





	First kiss

 

Bebe和wendy将tweek堵在走廊上。

 

“嘿，tweek，你和craig接吻的时候会不会有快感？”

Bebe问道，向他促狭的一笑。

Wendy站在一旁用笔尖敲着纸面，像是在等待他的回答。

Tweek如同当机了一般看着这两个人。

 

“Tweek，”Wendy平静的向他进一步解释：

“我们在做一个相关的报告,关于男女之间对待性事的差异。我们真的很需要你的，额，意见。”

wendy公事公办的态度反而进一步刺激到tweek，他惊恐的望着两人。

“为，为什么是我？！”他止不住提高声音。

 

“哦，craig肯定不会告诉我们的，不是吗。”Bebe撇撇嘴。

“什，什么？！“tweek瞪大眼睛，

”我，我不是这个意思！！”

 

“Tweek，冷静，”wendy胳膊肘捅了捅Bebe，朝tweek安抚的笑了笑。

“我们只是……你和craig是特别的，你知道吗？你们是这所学校我们唯一知道的gay couple。”

Bebe点点头，像是想起什么露出厌烦的脸：

“别以为我们没有问过那群直男。一帮对前戏毫无兴趣的饥渴的小鬼，我都快绝望了。”

Bebe的话让tweek涨的满脸通红。

 

“你们的关系维持了这么多年，真是太浪漫了。”wendy叹了口气“有时我真希望能向你学习一下秘诀。”

 

“比如，像是床上的秘诀之类的？”Bebe嘻嘻笑着向tweek眨眨眼，他一时半会才反应过来。

“W-what！？”tweek不禁叫出声，“我，我们才15岁？！！怎么可能？！”

Bebe耸耸肩，一副不以为然的样子：

“哦，好吧。但是亲吻肯定做过不少吧————你们都交往五年了，整天还黏在一起。”

Tweek满脸通红的想说什么，半天却挤不出来一个字。

 

Bebe满意的看着tweek羞红的脸，露出胜利的笑容。

“所以，究竟怎么样，你们接吻的时候？感觉如何？”

顶着Bebe刺探的眼神，tweek极力忍耐着想要落荒而逃的冲动。

 

“没，没什么感觉。就，就是那样。”creek结结巴巴的说。

“什么叫就是那样？”Bebe挑了挑眉“哇，craig听到不知道会有多伤心。”

“不，他不会的。”tweek小声嘟囔。

“不管怎样，你不能“就是那样’回答我。”

“啊！”tweek喉咙里发出懊恼的叫声，一脸窘迫。

 

“……好，好吧！我，我们很久都没有……亲过了，我不记得了！！”

两人无语的看着他，尖锐的视线轻易的扎穿了他的借口。

“tweek……”wendy叹了口气想要说话，却被Bebe打断了：

“好吧，那你今天晚上和他亲一次，明天再来告诉我们感想。”

tweek瞪大眼睛

“W-WHAT??!NO!!”他失声大叫了出来。

 

“Tweek？”一个熟悉的声音从两位女孩身后传来，两人回过头，craig皱着眉头站在那。

“C-Craig！”tweek吃惊的看向他，声音不自觉的有点紧张。

 

“我在找你。”Craig视线向两边扫视了一下Bebe和wendy，接着又回到了tweek身上

“所以，你们是在干什么？”

 

 

“哦，没什么。”Bebe回答，向前拍了拍tweek的肩膀，对他眨了眨眼。

“拜托了，tweek。”

说完就走开了。

 

Tweek小小的松了口气，但是很快胃又因为这句话变得沉重起来。

“Tweek。”wendy叫了他一声。

他立刻转过头，紧张的看向wendy。

Wendy带着歉意看着他：

“我们真的很需要你的帮助。“她轻声的说，”……下次你有什么作业要帮忙，不要犹豫来找我。”

说完，wendy跟在bebe身后离开了。

 

走廊上只剩下tweek和craig，距离放学已经过去了一段时间。

 

Craig看向tweek，眼神带着疑问，tweek低下头避开了视线。

 

他能说什么？

说‘我们接吻吧’，为了他们的报告能顺利完成？

整个南方公园，除了他们两人谁也不知道，

这五年来，他们从来，从来没有接过吻。

他怎么可能说的出口？

 

“我们回去吧。”tweek轻声对craig说道，眼睛始终没有看向他。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————

 

tweek并不是不能理解wendy和bebe觉得他和craig的关系早已发展成熟，毕竟从十岁开始，他们就开始牵着手走路，互相叫甜腻的昵称，满街还上贴着他们亲热的同人图。

Tweek感觉他们的关系就像一个提前进入生长期的小孩，刚开始长的比谁都要快，随着时间推移，却渐渐被所有人超过了。

也许正是因为一开始发展的太快，过于畸形，才会导致现在停滞的状态。

他们从来没有就这段关系做过任何讨论，两个人都是讨厌变化热爱习惯的生物，就像是被外力推上陡坡的轮子，当推力消失时，剩下只是靠着惯性在前行。

Tweek甚至不知道如何定义他们之间的关系，他们是亲密的朋友吗？还是为了讨镇上人欢心仍然在伪装的情侣呢？

 

而亲吻，是只有真正的情侣才能做的，不是吗？

无论如何，不是他和craig应该做的事情。

 

Craig洗完澡，回到了tweek的卧室，已经穿上了自己的睡衣。

“你想打一会儿游戏吗？”tweek背对着他，一边翻找着卡带一边问道。

“Sure。”craig回答，tweek不用听也知道。这是他们到对方家过夜时程序性的活动。

准备就绪就后，他们拿着各自的手柄坐在一起。各自的手柄——是的，craig甚至把自己惯用的手柄带了过来。除了手柄之外，tweek家里还备有craig的牙刷，杯子，毛巾和其他私人用品，craig家对tweek亦是如此，鉴于两人经常会到对方家过夜。

即使他们经常会一起过夜，他和craig都是在私人方面比较保守的人。除了东西会分开用之外，甚至换衣服的时候他们都会互相回避,在tweek印象中，他从没有见过craig只穿过一条内裤的样子。

Tweek瞟了瞟坐在旁边的craig，突然发现了什么。

“Hey，你换睡衣了？”tweek好奇的打量着他

以前那件深蓝色印满了小豚鼠的孩子气的睡衣不见了，取而代之的是同样深蓝色的睡衣，只有一个小行星的图案织在胸口。

Craig点点头

“原来那件太小了，就换了。”

Tweek听到这个回答一时有点发愣。

原本只是一个微不足道的小发现，此时却突然让他心中警铃大作。

Craig的睡衣因为太小不得不换掉，而他绣满马克杯的旧睡衣却仍然松垮垮的穿在身上

Tweek猛地站了起来，也拉着一脸困惑的craig站了起来。

Tweek看着面前的人，一时说不出话来。

准确的说，是仰望着面前的人。tweek的头顶刚好落在craig嘴巴的位置。

“……你什么时候比我高了？”

而且还一口气高了这么多。

tweek吸了一口气，如同梦呢一般说道。

Craig有点无语的看着他。

“……大概半年前。”半年时间，温水煮青蛙。

而tweek竟然一直没察觉，他记得以前他们一直是一样高的。

“这太不公平了。”tweek懊恼的看着他。

“你每天喝几吨的咖啡，晚上还睡眠不足，你告诉我哪里不公平。”craig面无表情的说道。

“你都长的比我高出这么多了，居然还想要吵过我？！”

Tweek气鼓鼓的坐下，瞪着屏幕一边用力的按着手柄。

“我今天要把你打趴下。”

 

我比他矮，我还连游戏都输给他了。

Tweek猛灌了一口咖啡，苦涩在舌头弥漫开来。

真是糟糕透顶的晚上。

Craig拿着手柄仍然在玩，口里一边咕哝：

“我想想我要什么…”

好吧，还能更糟糕。tweek无奈的想起游戏的赌注。

为了给游戏助兴，他们经常会赌些什么，有时这在游戏之前决定，更多的是在输赢出来之后————tweek并不担心对方会狮子大开口，往往他都会临时想一些无害的小主意，比如决定明天要打的游戏之类的。

但是今晚Tweek比平时更不想输，输的代价也比以往来的更加苦涩。

“好吧，你想要什么。”

Tweek嘟了嘟嘴，不情愿的说。

 

“……啊。”过了半天，craig像是想到了什么，漫不经心的开口说道

“好吧。今天放学的时候，你和wendy她们都说了些什么？”

 

Tweek听到craig的问题，浑身仿佛突然被冻住了。

他差点就完全忘了这件事。

“……她们要做一个报告，正在做问卷调查。”tweek意识到声音中的紧绷，craig的注意力仍集中在游戏上，tweek希望他不会注意到。

Craig不置可否的哼了一声。

正当tweek以为对话告一段落时，craig突然又开口了。

“当时你突然大叫的反驳出来，吓了我一跳。”

Tweek闻言手猛地一抖，咖啡险些洒了出来。

“你听到了什么？！”在tweek意识到之前，质问已经脱口而出。

Craig的眼睛第一次从屏幕离开，向他这边瞟了瞟，又很快回到了游戏上。

“只听你‘noo’的叫声，她们都问了什么问题？”

“一，一些蠢问题。”tweek猛地灌了一口咖啡，以防再说出一些引人怀疑的蠢话。

craig眼睛盯着屏幕上的打斗场面，一边按着手柄一边开口，声音几乎淹没在激烈的游戏声效里

“哦，跟我有关系吗？”

Tweek一口咖啡喷了出来。

Tweek的过度反应终于让craig从游戏中拔离出来。

craig慢慢放下手柄，脑袋朝向tweek，屏幕上的操作人物已经向后节节败退去。

“跟我有关系。”这次是肯定句而非疑问句。

Tweek，you are so stupid。

Tweek一边狼狈的擦着嘴，一边在心里狠狠鞭笞自己。

 

“她们问了什么？”

“……真的没有什么大不了的。”

“Hey，”craig双臂抱在胸前检视着他“这事跟我有关，所以我有权知道。”

你不仅有权知道，你还会后悔知道的。

Tweek叹了一口气。

“她们来问我……因为我是gay。她们想知道关于我们之间的一些事。”

Craig想开口说些什么，却被tweek快速打断了。

“但是我拒绝了，好吗？这太蠢了，为什么我要把我的私事告诉她们，说不定明天起来这些事就烂大街了。”

虽然跳过了关键细节，但是基本上他也没有说谎。tweek理直气壮的回望向craig。

“……你拒绝了？”craig看着他“那Bebe最后说的拜托了是什么意思？她们要求你做些什么吗？”

 

……Fuck。

Fuck Craig，你是名侦探还是什么？！

 

他为了隐瞒这件事所做的努力究竟是给谁做的？

你会后悔知道的，tweek咬着牙想着。

“好吧。她们想知道，作为一个GAY，我和另外一个gay接吻是什么感觉！”

 

Tweek有点幸灾乐祸的看到craig皱着眉质问的脸此时变得一片空白，锁在胸前的手臂也滑落下来。

 

 

craig将脑袋转向电视屏幕，一言不发。两人陷入一阵沉默，tweek微小的胜利感很快转变成巨大的尴尬。

 

“……哦。所以，你没有回答她们？”过了一会儿，craig突兀的问。

Tweek诧异的看着他。

“什么？回答？我能回答什么？Dude，我们不是从来没有亲过吗？！”

Craig轻轻点了点头，没有再说话。

为什么craig要问这么显而易见的问题？！难道跟craig从十岁交往到现在，他还有亲别人的机会吗？

Craig略微古怪的反应不在tweek的预料之中，他感到有些莫名的不舒适。

Tweek茫然的望着屏幕上game over的字样。

难道说，也许craig亲过别人，却没有告诉他？

在他们这段关系中，Craig有要把这件事告诉他的义务吗？

这个想法让他突然消沉起来，比今天任何一件事都要让他难过。

当他沉浸于这个想法时，craig突然开口说道。

 

“要不要试一次。”

 

……

 

过了一会儿，Tweek头慢慢转向他，像缓慢加载的网页。

“……what？”

“我是说……亲吻。”craig看了他一眼，又很快转开了。

“……what？”tweek麻木的重复了一遍

 

“然后你就可以告诉她们了。”

“What?no!你是认真的吗,这也太奇怪了！”

为了支持她们的学业就要我们接吻吗？

 

“我们在一起5年了，你要告诉她们我们没有亲过？这听起来更奇怪不是吗？”

Craig说到了痛处，这也是为什么tweek没有一开始就告诉她们真相。对所有人来说这才是一个重大事故。

除了他们两个之外。

“我们……已经15岁了，周围很多人肯定也都做过了，所以这也不是什么奇怪的事情，我想？”craig看着他眨了眨眼，好像试图消弭平板的声音中残留的的一点点不确定。

“只是尝试一下，并不是什么大事。就当做积累经验。”

Tweek看着他，有点不敢相信craig正在向他提供这样的尝试。别的不提，在tweek心中，craig是对和他人过分接触敬谢不敏的人，连朋友喝过的饮料瓶都不乐意碰。

 

Craig不反感和他接吻吗？

 

……是为了积累经验？

鉴于他们被整个镇子绑定的关系，如果想要积累经验，目前可以选择的对象也只有对方了。

积累经验这四个字让tweek脸颊发热，胃有点不舒服的揪紧了。

“……不，不。”tweek有点结巴“我，我刚刚才喝了咖啡……那个…”

噎了半天，tweek没想到自己的反驳会落在这点上，他知道craig不喜欢咖啡，但是自己比想象中更在意这一点的事实让他感到更加尴尬。 

谁说craig现在会吻他了？

Tweek感到坐不住了，急匆匆想要的站起来。

 

Craig抓住他的肩膀将他按了下来。

“没关系。”

Tweek听见craig说道，肩膀被按住上半身被转向了他的那边。tweek抬起头，视野被遮住，craig的脸近在咫尺。

Tweek脑袋一片空白。

 

接着，tweek的嘴唇接触到和自己不一样的温度。

大概只维持两三秒，在他还没反应过来之前，craig已经退开，视野又重新充斥了光。

“……就像这样。”craig隔着距离对他说。

“……kiss？”tweek听见自己迟钝的声音。

craig点了点头。

Tweek想说些什么，哇哦感叹一声或者打一下圆场，却发现脑袋仍然一片空白。

也许是这一切来的太快又转瞬即逝，tweek不觉得自己抓住了任何的东西，感觉的能力好像一瞬间被强制关停了，记忆出现跳崖式的断片。

和craig说的一样，这件事或许真的不是什么大事。他不知道此时该对craig说什么，也不知道明天能和Bebe他们说些什么，明明他确实吻过了。

好像有什么模糊的巨大的东西阻塞了他在脑中回溯具体的细节，他能够清晰想起的，只有一个无法忽视的概念。

 

他的初吻，刚刚结束了。

 

——————————————————————————————

tweek在半夜醒来的时候，外面正在下着大雪。

在今晚的突发事件之后，一切事情如同往常一样进行。他看着craig会感到有点不自在，但气氛没有预想中的尴尬。实际上他们也没有怎么谈论这件事情，也没有什么可说的。

这是他的初吻，也许他不该就这样结束掉它？

 

Tweek困惑的想着，窗外白茫茫一片，什么也没有。

 

他把视线转向睡在他身旁的人。

Craig的脸朝向另一边睡着，他不得不支起身子凑近才能看得清他的脸。

这是他几乎每天都会见到的一张脸，现在却让他感到有点陌生。

Tweek意识到craig真的长大了不少，他的脸已经退去了太多小时候的圆润感，开始变得棱角分明。

这就是青春期吗？

而与此同时，自己脸没有多少变化，身高也没长多少，他的春天仍然迟迟没有降临。

Tweek摸摸自己的脸，他不喜欢通过镜子审视自己。如果哪天醒来他变成怪物，他宁可不要知道，他害怕发生在自己身上变化，尤其考虑到这些变化没有理由朝着好的方向发展。

 

但当他闭上眼不愿察觉的时候，周围的一切却都发生了变化。

 

他们已经不是小孩子了，已经到了可以喜欢上谁的年龄了。

 

Tweek注视着craig的脸颊，突然感到黑暗之中的寂静变得难以忍受起来，他想大声吵醒他，或者在他醒来之前逃离这里。

 

“唔……”craig突然的呢喃使他险些尖叫出来。

 

Tweek屏住呼吸，看着craig翻了个身朝向了他这边，头险些碰到了tweek的手臂。

Tweek小心翼翼的收回手臂，听见craig吐出一些含糊不清的呓语，手慢慢攥住了被子。

Tweek紧张的盯着他，听着他发出的每一个无意义的音节。

 

“Tweek”他听见craig轻轻呼唤道，在梦中。

“……Tweek”craig又叫了一遍，又轻又低，宛如叹息一般。

 

一瞬间tweek的心跳仿佛停止了，下一秒心脏疯狂的跳起来，仿佛要冲出胸膛。

 

craig的嘴唇微微张开，吐出了他的名字。

这也是他用来亲吻他的嘴唇，就在刚才。

 

记忆的真空好像被扎破了一个孔，所有被阻塞的感觉一瞬间疯狂的涌了进来。

 

一切的记忆突然在脑海里复苏过来。

 

他仿佛听见耳边传来游戏的声音。

Craig的手握着他的肩膀向下用力，把他的脸掰向自己这边，比他高半个头的身体遮住了他整个视线。

Craig的脸颊几乎压在他的脸上，散发着温暖而干燥的气息。

他的嘴唇逐渐贴上他的，直到挤压掉所有的距离。头被轻轻向后压迫着，肩膀却被抓住向前微微倾斜。

Tweek感到贴着他的嘴唇湿润，和他自己截然不同的温暖。它柔软的不可思议，仿佛是拿心的一部分做的。

这一切仿佛刚发生在上一秒。

 

Craig在这个房间吻了他。

不是别的任何人，是craig。是从十岁起就开始牵起他的手的人，是他最好的朋友，是最熟悉他一切的人。他们在一起制造的快乐回忆，超过他至今为止人生中的所有人加起来的总和。

 

Tweek心脏剧烈的跳动着，他艰难的偏过头去，不敢再看craig一眼。他紧紧闭上眼睛，感到眼泪仿佛要流下来。

 

这是他的初吻，没有别人所说的快感，也没有他想象中的反感，craig的嘴唇温暖的让感到手脚发凉，柔软的让他感到疼痛。

这不是尝试，他们一开始就不应该尝试。

一切再也回不到以前了。

______________________

 

放学铃响起的时候，tweek本打算立刻逃离教室，却还是被逮到了。

 

“真的没，没什么。就是那样。”tweek快速的说道，手紧紧扣着衬衫，勉强才把自己押在原地。  
“什么？你昨天也是这么说的！”bebe瞪着她，面色掩不住的失望。  
Tweek不知道该说什么，他昨天在说谎，但是今天只是说的实话。  
Bebe想要知道的感觉，是和性相关的感觉，并不是那些在犄角旮旯生长出的情绪。  
他也不想说给任何人听。  
“他的舌头伸进来，你连一点感觉都没有？“  
Bebe的话让tweek的视线终于落在她身上。  
舌，舌头?  
”兴奋或者恶心，你总得选一项吧？”Bebe皱着眉头。  
换在昨天，他还能对问题勉强做一点搪塞，而现在面对这个两选一的选择题，他却完全失去了言语。  
他表情空白的看着她。  
她到底在说什么？

Bebe的耐心好像终于耗尽，她移开视线，在走廊中流动的人群中搜寻着，直到好像发现了目标。  
“HEY！craig！”她朝tweek身后大声喊道。  
Tweek整个跳了起来，险些尖叫出声。  
什么？！  
他向后回过头去，craig听见了bebe的叫声，正向她们这边看过来。  
Craig的视线和他对上了，下一秒，他狼狈将头转了回去。  
Tweek感到craig走到了他旁边，浑身上下都绷紧了。  
“What？”craig问道，声音一如既往的冷淡。

“Craig，你和tweek接吻的时候是什么感觉？” Bebe单刀直入，tweek一瞬间想冲上去捂住她的嘴。  
Tweek一动不动的站在那，不敢看craig此时的脸。他感到脸颊在燃烧，希望火灾警报马上响起来，这样他就听不到craig要说的话了。  
空气陷入了短暂的沉默，tweek感觉像过去了几个小时之后，craig开口了：  
“为什么我要把这件事告诉你？”  
Bebe瞪着craig，瞪着他们两个人，就像瞪着两块腐朽的木头。

她生气了，觉得我们在敷衍她，tweek想。  
她不知道昨天她的话带来了多大的影响，  
Bebe是非常漂亮的女孩子，是每个学生party的人气女王。tweek几乎可以确定，不要说是初吻，她连本垒都上过了。  
这样的人，是没办法理解世界上会有他们这样缓慢又含糊不清的关系。  
“哦，是吗。”  
Bebe眼神锐利的望着craig，嘴角翘了翘，让tweek突然有了非常不好的预感。  
“Tweek说他和你接吻没有感觉，是不是你的技术太差了？”  
Bebe的话像一颗炸弹瞬间把tweek炸飞了。  
“W-WHAT？！！”他不禁大声叫出来。  
WHAT THE FUCK?!!  
你到底在说什么？！  
Bebe望向tweek，挑了挑眉，露出‘你有什么想说的吗’的脸。  
Tweek脸涨的通红，他想反驳Bebe荒唐的发言，自己的话被这样曲解，还被craig听到了。  
感觉到craig的视线落在身上，tweek嘴巴颤抖着，却说不出一句话。  
他紧紧攥住衣服，感到自己仿佛被赤裸裸的丢到了砧板上。  
Bebe笑了笑  
“看craig的样子就不像是舌头灵活的人，是吧tweek？”bebe故意装作遗憾的对他说，好像指望tweek还能回答她一样。  
“舌吻真的很棒喔，”Bebe语气带着戏谑，身子凑近了一些，  
“需要我教教你吗，这样也能让craig体验一下了。”  
Bebe轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，开心的看着tweek都快红到了脖子。  
“够了，Bebe。”从刚才就一直沉默的看着他们三个人的wendy突然开口打断了bebe。  
Wendy抓着bebe向后退了一步。  
“我们走吧，即使不需要他们的意见，报告也能完成了。”  
“Wendy！”bebe一脸没玩够的表情，wendy没有理她，反而看向tweek和craig。  
Tweek紧张的看着她，却发现wendy并没有生气，反而一脸若有所思。  
“……tweek，”wendy看着他，欲言又止。  
“如果不想说，你可以不用说……抱歉。”  
没等回答，wendy拉着Bebe转身走了。  
—————————————————————————————————————————————  
雪下了将近一天，道路两旁都被积雪覆盖，只留下中间一条被铲雪机推出来的灰色的小径。路过于狭窄，两人只能一前一后走着。  
他已经将近一天没有近距离看到craig的脸了。  
tweek看着craig的背影想着。  
从早上开始他就不敢直视craig，craig大概察觉到他的不自然，两人之间的气氛因此变得尴尬起来。  
而Bebe的话进一步加剧了这种尴尬。  
Bebe用他的话反过来攻击craig，而他一句辩驳都没有说。  
Craig在生他的气吗？  
Tweek看着眼前比以往更加沉默的背影，他无法越过这堵墙看到craig此时的表情，这让他感到暂时安全，同时却又仿佛被疏离的推远了。

为什么会变成这样呢？  
tweek无法控制沮丧感渐渐灌满他的全身。他感到刺骨的寒风割在脸上，手指僵硬的使不上力，鞋子里好像进了水，又湿又冷。  
他并不是怕冷的人，却感到全身渐渐被冻住了，他想叫住前面的craig，让他等等他，视线却固定在自己的脚尖上，看着它们越走越慢。

突然，tweek的脸直直的撞到了什么，他痛的叫出来。  
被寒风摧残过的脸颊变得异常脆弱，他弯下腰捂住鼻子，感到眼泪滚落下来。  
“Tweek？！”craig诧异的声音在他头顶响起，tweek察觉到刚刚他撞到的是craig的背。

“你还好吗？”  
Tweek说不出话来，只能点点头，

tweek一时半会缓不过来，空气陷入短暂的沉默

“……今天来我家吗?”tweek听见craig突然说。  
他下意识抬起头看向他。  
Craig看见他的脸，突然变得有点慌张，craig有点退缩的神情和tweek预想中的不太一样。过了一会儿他才意识到自己脸上还挂着泪珠。  
他擦了擦眼泪，发现他们已经站在craig家前。  
按照惯例，每个星期的这天他都会去craig家一起看他们追的剧集更新。  
但今天他不觉得两个人呆在一个房间是个好主意，他仍然不敢看craig的脸，而craig也许还在生他的气。

Tweek没有说出以上任何一个的想法，只是点了点头。

无论事情可能会有多尴尬，tweek只想让他们尽快恢复到原来那样，他不想让任何再多一件事情脱轨了。

回想起来，他们之间并不是没有过紧绷的气氛，只要花上足够的时间，事情总是能恢复到以前一样。

没有理由这次就会不一样，不是吗？  
————————————————————————————————  
本来是打算直接坐在地上用笔记本看，但craig房间的暖气似乎出了点问题，地板一直凉凉的，最后他们还是窝到了床上，tweek不敢说这是个特别理想的地点，所幸看剧过程不需要对视和交谈。  
他紧紧盯着屏幕，费劲的想理解里面的人都在说什么，却发现完全不能集中。所有的知觉全部落在和craig肢体相接触的狭小的区域里。他的肩膀轻轻的挨着他的，两人的腿时不时会蹭到一起，这一切都让他不自在到了极点。

“啊！”  
Craig被tweek突然的叫声吓了一跳

“……我，我能披着被子吗，我觉，觉得有点冷……”  
Tweek心虚的说。  
他当然不冷，在这样下去，他怕是要烧起来。  
craig略微惊讶的听见从tweek口中吐出冷这个词。  
“你也觉得冷？”  
Tweek硬着头皮点点头，  
还没来得及细想‘也’的含义，下一刻他很快就明白了。

Craig转过身，卷起被子把两个人都裹了起来。

tweek木讷的看着和他一起被裹进被子的craig，比刚才靠的更近了。

“我也刚好觉得有点冷了，所以我想可以一起盖。”  
Craig搓了搓手臂，因为突如其来的温暖呼出一口气，  
和tweek不同，他是真的感到冷了。  
“现在好多了。”

craig的感叹噎的tweek一句话也说不出来。  
Tweek双手抱着腿僵硬的缩着身子，脸因羞愧和被子的热度烧得通红。  
谎言的报应来的太快，他打死也说不出他只是想用被子把两个人隔离开。

和craig的接触不再只是刚才的若头若无。裹在一床被子里，Tweek感到craig温凉的手臂贴着他的。过度意识到与自己截然不同的体温，鸡皮疙瘩像雨后春笋一般冒出来。

Tweek的私人空间比一般人要大，其他人靠的太近了会使他严重的不适。但是craig不是其他人，craig是他日常呼吸的一部分，是像空气一般自然的存在。  
直到现在。  
Craig的气息，体温，呼吸的起伏，被被单裹挟着，几乎淹没了他的私人空间，他快不能呼吸了。  
craig不再是他私人空间的一部分，他变了压倒性的截然不同的存在。  
身体的过于紧张几乎让他感到不舒适，他忍不住感到恼火起来。  
为什么一次短暂的尝试就把他变成了这样？

与此同时，craig却完全无动于衷，主动把两个人裹在一床被子里，好像还嫌气氛不够尴尬。  
仿佛昨晚的事情根本就没有发生过一样。  
虽然知道因此对craig发火是不合理的，tweek仍然忍不住感到挫败。

你又意识过剩了，这不是经常有的事吗。  
他在心里告诫自己，深吸一口气，强迫自己将注意力转向屏幕上。

猝不及防，屏幕上男女主角正在激烈的热吻。

一瞬间，他险些将craig的电脑踹下床去。

tweek不知道将眼睛放哪好。换做平时，和craig一起看这种镜头也不是什么愉快的体验，两人都对此敬谢不敏。  
看着男主把舌头放进女主嘴里，他想起之前Bebe之前说过的话。  
“舌吻真的很棒喔。”

至少对围观的人来说一点都不棒。  
看着一个人把舌头伸到另一个人嘴里，比看一个人舔别人用过的餐盘还要不卫生一百倍。  
换在平时，他还可以对着屏幕做个鬼脸，嫌弃几声来缓解气氛。  
但是现在，他想要说恶心，身体的感觉却背叛了语言。

隔着距离看着两个陌生人接吻，同一时刻，他的身体却包裹在craig熟悉的气息中。  
他听着屏幕里传来黏腻暧昧的声音，与此同时，鼻子却嗅着craig的味道，紧紧挨在一起的皮肤感受着craig的温度。  
不停攀升的身体的热度，几乎融化了屏幕和现实的界限。

Tweek一动也不敢动，煎熬的等待着亲密戏赶快过去。

屏幕上的男女吻着吻着却迟迟不见结束，最后，两个人双双倒向床上。

还有完没完了？！

即使是倒向床上的时候，两人的嘴也未曾分开过，床发出吱呀的响声，随之而来的是被单摩擦的声音。  
Tweek又被迫开始意识到床单落在自己身上的触感，柔软的布料随着两人身体微小的起伏发出细微的嘁嚓声，就像是最后一根稻草落在身上。

“啊……”  
tweek听见自己的喉咙发出一声含糊不清的咕哝，像是在漏气一般。  
再不说些什么，他感觉自己要爆炸了。  
“……哇，怎么还在亲”tweek硬着头皮尬笑了几声，过热的脑袋努力搜寻着寥寥无几的话题。  
“都滚上床了，这个吻算是技术好吗？”

话一出口，Tweek意识到自己把自己引爆了。  
脑袋里bebe说的话阴魂不散，稀里糊涂的，他把极力躲避了一个下午的话题又重新端了出来。  
真是哪壶不开提哪壶。

笨蛋，笨蛋！tweek欲哭无泪的想。

他缩着脖子看着前方，生怕余光捕捉到craig生气的脸。  
没有听到预料中任何讽刺的话，Craig沉默着没有说一句话，甚至没有给他下台阶的机会。

Tweek感到被烧的滚烫的心房终于凉下来一截，取而代之的是渐渐升起的慌张。  
几乎忘记了尴尬，tweek转头看向他。  
“C-craig？”  
一转头，他发现对方的脸就近在咫尺，两人四目相对。

tweek还没来得及做出反应。craig就先吓了一跳，头猛地退开了距离。  
Tweek愣愣的看着craig略带慌张夹杂着困惑的脸，好像没料到tweek会突然转过头来一样。

Craig张开口，又堪堪闭上。面露尴尬，好像不知道该说什么。  
这绝对不是tweek预料中的脸，别说生气了，他甚至一副完全没有听见问题的样子，好似开小差被捉个正着。

察觉到tweek的视线，craig眼神环顾四周，好像在搜寻语言。然后重新落回他身上，露出一个略带窘迫的笑。

Tweek看着他，微微睁大双眼。

Craig是……在紧张吗？

 

我并不是唯一一个在紧张的人吗？

 

意识到这点，非但没让tweek感到放松，却莫名的更加紧张了。  
对望了一会儿，tweek听见craig轻声开口问他

“什么？”

Craig的声音几乎细不可闻，像是怕惊动什么一样，眼睛有些腼腆的看着他，仿佛感到不自在，又轻轻舔了舔嘴唇。

伴随着这个动作，一瞬间，tweek感到心脏快速的跳动起来。  
Craig轻舔嘴唇的动作让他莫名的口干舌燥，脊椎如同被麻痹了一般酥软。  
心脏剧烈的跳动着，他想逃开，却怎么也无法将视线从对方脸上移开。  
Craig深蓝色的眼睛，craig柔软的嘴唇，

Tweek脑袋一片眩晕，全身上下仿佛只有心脏在超速运转，抽走了其他所有部分的力气。  
几乎感到虚弱，他的身体开始轻微颤抖起来。

好像察觉到他的变化，craig脸又凑近了一些，关注的看着他。

tweek害怕他再靠近一步，就会听见自己轰隆作响的心跳声。  
craig的温暖的吐息洒在他的脸上，他快不能思考了。

“Tweek？”craig轻声问，声音听上去比往常更加低哑。即使电脑持续制造着嘈杂的背景音，它落进tweek耳里却仍然无比的清晰。  
他们实在靠的太近了。

tweek猛地低下头，craig的视线跟着落下来。  
“……为什么不告诉她们？”  
Tweek不知道自己在说什么，但是无论如何，都会不是他计划中要说出的话，  
计划，粉饰和退路在本能面前溃不成军。

 

“如果不告诉她们……我们接吻不是没有意义了吗？”

 

这个问题让craig陷入了一阵沉默。

“因为你看起来很不愿意。……你也没有告诉她们，不是吗”

不是，我告诉她们了。tweek心里想

我把所有她们想知道的部分都告诉她们了。  
剩下的部分，像是堆积在仓库里卖不出去的货物，就那么一直堆在心里，压的他喘不过气来。

他紧紧的闭上眼睛，感到害怕。

 

Craig找到tweek藏在被窝下的手，覆了上去。  
感受到另一个人温凉的体温，tweek身体猛地颤了一下。  
Craig没有说一句话，只是握着他的手，像按住风中快被吹散的书页。

时间仿佛静止了。

“……那个时候，你感觉怎么样？”  
Tweek吐出的几个字细微的几不可闻，夹杂着颤抖。

他没有勇气再说出‘亲吻’这两个字，也没有勇气去确定craig是否明白他含糊的意指。

不知过去了多长时间，他听见craig轻轻的说。

“……很柔软。”

“很柔软？”tweek木讷的重复的，脑袋几乎无法思考。

“……那是好的意思吗？”他困惑的皱起眉头，像是自言自语一般。

Tweek感到一只手摸上脸颊，他的脸被抬起来，对上了craig的脸。  
他听见craig的声音伴随湿热的吐息落进耳朵里。

“是的。”

随后，craig脸凑上来，关上了最后一点剩余的距离。。

craig的嘴唇轻轻覆上了他的。

和上次一样，唇上陌生的触感让他脑袋一瞬间一片空白。

但是持续的停留又把他从记忆的断片中强行拉了回来。

他和craig正在接吻。

他们真的在接吻。

Tweek不敢相信这一切真的发生了。

Craig的嘴唇与tweek的厮磨着，他含住tweek的下唇瓣，轻轻吸吮着。  
Tweek被这新鲜的感触刺激的的险些叫出来。。

他突然高度意识起自己的嘴唇，之前刚刚在冷风里吹过，又没有喝水湿润过，也许比起昨晚要干瘪的多，尝起来会很不舒服。

Craig的手轻柔的扣住他的脖颈。他只要轻微的挣扎，就能马上从这种紧张感解放出来。

心脏疯狂的跳动着，他的身子却一动也敢不动。

没有挣扎，取而代之，他颤抖的阖上眼睛。

脑中只剩下和craig嘴唇相接的触感，它仿佛是世界上最柔软的东西。只是轻轻的摩擦着，脑袋就像融化一样无法思考。

Tweek感到craig伸出舌头，轻轻舔了舔他的牙齿。

猛地一惊，tweek脑袋下意识的弹了起来，牙齿冷不防和craig的撞在一起，两人一起吃痛的叫了出来

Craig隔开距离，忍不住轻笑出声  
“技术还真是差。”

Tweek不清楚他是说的他还是自己，也许是他们两个。

他仍然处在恍惚状态，脑袋里黏糊糊的一滩，声音也听起来模模糊糊。  
收拾着涣散的视线，他努力的看向craig的脸。

Craig侧着头有些窘迫的笑着，气息仍然不稳，面色带着潮红，额发也有些凌乱。

Tweek无法将视线从眼前的景色上移开。

Craig的脸虽然离开了，手却仍然扣在他的后颈上，手指时不时擦过他的颈后的头发，使他身体一阵瘫软。

tweek咽下一口口水，感到嗓子发痒。

 

“C-craig……”他小声的呼唤着他。

 

话一开口，他就被自己过于甜腻的声音的吓了一跳。  
这是他发出来的吗？

听见tweek似乎在乞求一般的呼唤，Craig的笑渐渐从脸上消失了，脸慢慢的转了过来。  
Tweek感到脖子被扣着的手轻轻的向前压着，craig脸又重新靠近了，  
“……闭上眼睛？”  
craig的低语使他浑身颤抖起来，羞耻混杂着期待。

不再去想接下来会发生什么，Tweek顺从的闭上眼睛。

他感到Craig再次将嘴唇覆了上去。

沿着嘴唇亲了一会儿，tweek感到空气过热，像是寻求喘息微微张开嘴巴，突然，他感到一个温暖湿润的东西从齿缝间滑了进来。  
Tweek倏然睁大眼睛。  
Craig的舌头进来了。

 

一瞬间，羞耻感流过tweek全身，仿佛最隐私的地方被外人触碰到了。  
不是外人，是craig，这让他浑身更加紧绷起来。

 

在昨晚之前，他们做过最亲密的事就是牵手，甚至连换衣服时也互相回避。  
两人之间仿佛架着一条无形却又心照不宣的界限，却在这一刻荡然无存。  
这样一个爱干净到连朋友杯子都不愿意碰的家伙，把舌头伸进了他的口里。  
Craig的舌头像是试探一样轻轻舔了舔他的舌尖，tweek立刻感到双腿膝盖没用的打起颤来，

既没有得到积极地回应也没有遭到反抗，craig开始在他口腔里四处梭巡起来。  
Tweek感到紧绷的身体慢慢瘫软下去，四肢全身像塞了棉花一般软绵绵的，如果没有craig的手扶着脑袋，他几乎要跌进床单里。

披在身上的被子不知不觉被丢弃在一边。craig没有浅尝辄止，反而继续加深着这个吻，好像在等待一个不存在人喊下暂停。  
Tweek感到液体从嘴角不受控制的溢出，只能从喉咙里发出一些无力的呻吟，掺杂着暧昧不清的水声。  
这就是舌吻吗？这是一个正确的舌吻吗？这算是技术好吗？  
tweek脑袋混沌的无法做任何思考，也无法拿它和记忆中其他任何经验相比较。  
他感到craig的舌头推进口腔深处，扣在颈后的手也不知何时加紧了，像是配合舌头的深入一样把他向前推着。  
嘴巴也好，鼻子也好，四肢，全身，都仿佛被另外一个人气息所占据了。  
如同他在被侵犯一样。

这个想法像触电一般流过他的颈背。  
迷迷蒙蒙的，他察觉到了下身的不适的摩擦感。  
他硬了。

他真的被亲出了感觉。

脑袋一片空白，

Tweek条件反射一般推开了craig。

面对tweek突如其来的举动，Craig一瞬间没有反应过来，气息仍然不稳的脸上写满了惊愕和困惑。  
Tweek猛地抄起丢弃在一旁的被子盖住状况重重的下半身，没有理会craig的反应，全身上下被恐慌攥紧了。

身上的余热未退，心下却涌起一阵冰凉。

门突然‘啪’的一声打开了，tweek险些尖叫出声。  
“嘿老哥……tweek？”Tricia站在门边上，略微惊讶的看向tweek。  
“你不知道要敲门吗？”craig声音带着恼火。  
Tricia探究的视线在tweek和craig两人间来回穿梭，tweek的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼，不敢想象刚刚从接吻余韵中缓过神的的他们现在是什么样子。  
心神不宁的几秒后，tricia仿佛没趣的耸了耸肩，  
“老哥，你的手柄借我用一下，我的坏了。”  
“我的手柄放在tweek家了，现在不在这里。”  
“什么？”Tricia失望又不相信的看着他，过了好一会儿才放弃的转过头去。  
“对了，Tweek，你今天会留下来吃晚饭吧。”  
话头突然转向他，tweek吓得一抖。  
犹豫着，他下意识转头去看craig，又意识到刚才发生的事匆匆转回来。  
“嗯，嗯。”tweek咽下想立刻逃跑的冲动，勉强的点点头。  
他已经找借口躲了好几次了，这次无论如何也说不出不来。  
——————————————————————————  
Tweek看着餐盘里的食物，仿佛看着一堆乐高积木。  
Tweek不想和craig家庭共进晚餐一个重要的理由，是他一直有些害怕craig的爸爸。  
五年前，这个人曾立在craig家门口前，质问他为什么不能离他儿子远一点。虽然之后他逐渐也支持起他们的关心，tweek内心潜伏的不安感从未消失过。

如果有一天craig和自己分开了，也许他会是最欣慰的人吧。  
想起刚刚在楼上发生的事，tweek在craig父母面前更加抬不起头来。  
在这之前，即使是作为公开的‘情侣’，他们私底下也保持着完全健康的关系，亲密止于牵手。  
而就在刚刚，他们还互相交换了口水。  
他还对着他们的儿子硬了。  
这一切都超过了tweek的心理接受范围。

“你们今天都玩了些什么？”Thomas Tucker突然问道，一副要发起餐桌聊天的样子。

Tweek闻言一抖，叉子敲到盘子发出刺耳的声音。  
“看视频。”craig毫无起伏的回答道。

“两个人坐在床上看什么视频，porn？”tricia嘻嘻笑着。

“Tricia！”craig的妈妈轻声呵斥。  
“在看‘如何摆脱一个烦人的妹妹’。”craig面部无表情的回击道。  
Tricia笑了笑，仿佛完全没受讥讽的影响。

“少骗人了，你们完全就是在床上亲热，下次记得把门锁好。”说完还有意的看了看父母。  
如果此时tweek在喝水，他一定会一口气喷出来。

Trica发现了，她果然发现了！tweek感到额头沁出汗来。

“Tricia，闭嘴。”craig微微提高了声音，

“咳咳。”Thomas清了清嗓子，阻止了争吵的升级。

Thomas发出的声音让tweek的胃开始痉挛。

“你们也到了……会对这个感兴趣这个年龄了。但是鉴于你们还没有成年，所以我并不推荐你们这么做。”  
Tweek感到脸慢慢变得通红。  
顿了顿，tweek又听见他用不太自然地声音补充道：  
“不过无论如何……记得做好保护（use protection）。”

他们到底在餐桌上谈论什么？！

“不是！”

Tweek听见一声叫喊，半晌才发现是自己发出来的。  
他满脸通红的低头看着餐桌。  
“我，我们不做那种事。”tweek的声音像是从牙缝挤出来的。  
Thomas被tweek突兀的发言弄得一愣，不仅仅是他，整个tucker一家都转头看着他。  
“Tweek，”过了一会儿，Thomas像是酝酿语一般谨慎的开口:  
“这是……是很自然的事，我并不是在反对……”

“不，不。”tweek生硬的打断了他，藏在餐桌下的手死死攥住了衣服下摆。

“我，我们不会做那那种事的。”

Tweek的声音并不大，里面罕见的一丝强硬却让其他人一时失去了言语.  
结果在晚餐结束之前，没有人再提与此相关的一句话。

晚饭后craig家出来的时候，天空又开始下起了雪。  
Craig因为被tricia逼着去取落在tweek家的游戏手柄也一起出了门。

下午放学的时候craig走在前面，现在则是tweek走在前面。路被积雪压的太狭窄，两人仍然无法肩并肩的一起走。

Tweek攥紧空荡荡手心，感到夜晚的风吹在脸上更冷了。

Craig的手在冬天并不是多让人舒服的存在，有时候它冰冷的像一块石头。  
和自己截然不同的体温，却如同自己身体不可或缺的一部分，理所当然的存在着。

它并非从一开始就是这样习以为常的存在，至少从中学开始它还不是这样的。

在中学以前，两人还小到不能赋予牵手更多的意义。上了中学后，当craig仍然像十岁时一样，自然而然牵起他的手时，

他开始感受到肌肤接触时，微微刺痛一般的温暖。

他想问他为什么要牵他的手

他想问他为什么要这么亲密的称呼他，

他想问他，当他们已经逐渐脱离玩过家家的年龄，为什么还要继续蹩脚的维持这段越来越畸形的关系？

所有这些问题都不了了之。

他把这些不断冒出来的问题一个个摘下来又全部埋回土里。  
再到后来，问题越来越少，直到一切又沉默了下来。

仿佛和他一样，停止了生长。

 

Tweek停了下来，家门口已在面前。  
“我上去拿手柄下来。”tweek小声的背对着他说

“……我在这里等你。”半晌，他听见craig从后面传来。  
tweek沉默的向着家门口走去，至始至终没有回头看他一眼。

他本以为craig的手柄会和他的游戏主机收在一起，却发现那里并没有。  
拖着疲惫的身子，他翻找了装着游戏箱子，搜寻了床底下，甚至倒空了自己的书包。

没有。

他现在该下楼告诉craig他没有找到吗？  
既然没有找到，再披上外套下一趟楼又有什么意义呢。  
tweek掏出手机，给craig发了一条短信。  
“抱歉，我没有找到。”  
过了一会儿，craig回了一条。  
“哦。”

他看着屏幕简单的讯息，力气像被抽空一般跌坐在地上，手却没有放开手机，像抓住救命稻草一般紧紧捏着。  
tweek审视着自己的房间，审视到直到自己无法再看上一眼。  
他终于不用再去面对craig的脸，但是这个房间却处处都有他的痕迹。  
他贴在墙上的关于宇宙和科幻电影的海报。  
他留在箱子里的cd和游戏光盘。  
他放在衣橱里一件睡衣和几件常服。  
他摞在书桌上下个星期要交的社会报告。  
还有他给他的，每一年的圣诞礼物和生日礼物。  
从10岁到现在，每一年，每一年。

他的房间被逐年累月的侵蚀着，直到变得不再属于他。

就像他的心一样。

一旦他开始产生任何疑问，  
他就不得不开始拷问自己。

他害怕当自己察觉后，这段畸形的关系也许会就会被修正，无可挽回的画上终点。

害怕会发现自己早已无可救药的喜欢上了他。

 

手机从手指间滑落，tweek站了起来，脑袋因为突然的站立而眩晕，但是他毫不在乎，只是跌跌撞撞的冲出房门，跑下楼。  
当他冲出家门的时候，身体因为急剧的温度变化而剧烈的颤抖起来，他甚至忘了披上外套。

本打算向着craig家的方向追过去，tweek还没走几步就发现了要找的人。  
在寒风中勉力收拾起自己单薄的身体，他望向前方站着的人  
是craig站在那里，他一步都没有动。

他站在那里多久了？十分钟，二十分钟？tweek完全没有任何线索。  
Craig的肩膀上已经积了一层薄而细碎的雪，他的脸在昏暗的夜光下显得十分苍白。

Tweek想说的话凝固在嗓子里。

“……我没有找到你的手柄。”  
Craig静静的看着他。  
“我知道。”  
“它一开始就不在你家里。”

Tweek微微睁大眼睛。  
“……为什么你一开始不告诉我？”

“……因为你从来没有问过我。”  
Craig口里吐出不讲理的回答，眼睛却一眨不眨的直视着他。

“一整个晚上，你只和我说过一句话，甚至脸都没有朝过来。”

Craig的话仿佛是在控诉一般，语气却平淡的让人发慌。

风雪交加让视野变得模糊不清，想要看清此刻craig稍微脸，tweek不得不向前走到他的跟前。

“我们真的不该亲吻的。”craig看着他说。

Caig平静的声线下，潜藏的一丝异常的嘶哑，让tweek浑身颤抖起来。

“不，不是。”tweek哑声说。

他低下头，望见craig的手垂在两侧紧紧握成拳头，指节发白，仿佛在抵御着寒冷的侵蚀。  
在他们没有牵手的时候，craig的手本该一直放在口袋里的，他是这么怕冷，却放任它们暴露在寒风中。  
Tweek伸出手紧紧的覆上了它们。  
craig的手伴随着触碰猛烈的颤了一下，仿佛想要挣脱开。

好冷，太冷了，他难过的想。

 

“我们可以当做什么都没有发生过。到了明天，所有的事都会回到原来的样子。”craig侧过头静静说道。  
“……不行，不可以。”  
所有的事都回不去了。

“……Everything is fine，right？”craig的声音仿佛要被风吹散开来。

“……不，一点也不好。”tweek的声音嘶哑，仿佛要哭出来。  
“你的手太冷了。”

Tweek将头抵在craig的胸前，craig的身体震了一下却没有退后。  
Craig的胸膛传来了与他冷淡的声音不相符，激烈的心跳声。

Tweek感到craig的手指从他的掌心中松开，慢慢回握住了他的手。Craig紧紧握着他的手，无言的牵着他迈进了路旁的积雪。  
绕过了他家门前铲起的半人高积雪，craig将他抵在他家侧边的墙壁上。

Craig低下头，一只手捧起他的脸，手指冰凉的触感的让tweek不禁打了个冷颤。

tweek的手绕过craig的脖子，轻轻覆在他裸露在寒风中的的后颈上。感到craig视线落在脸上，他的呼吸不禁急促起来，脸颊变的温暖。  
没有任何询问和试探，craig径直的吻上了他。  
比起之前，这次的吻要来的更加迫切，强烈，仿佛是在宣泄感情一般。  
Tweek的心脏激烈的跳动着，craig的舌头再次侵入进来，仍然使他浑身颤抖。  
紧紧的闭上眼睛，他将自己的舌头试探性迎上去，和craig的舌头缠绕在一起。  
感受到了tweek的回应，craig更加激烈的吻了上去，放在脸颊上的手滑到了脑袋后面，牢牢地扣住。  
Tweek的手指向上探进craig的帽子里，埋入他漆黑的头发里。帽子慢慢倾斜，最后掉在一旁的雪地上，没有一个人注意到。  
除了彼此之外的世界好像消失了一般。

tweek完全不知道这个吻持续了多久。当肺因为缺氧而烧起来的时候，他们喘息的分开。当身体开始感到寒冷时，他们又迫不及待的再次连接在一起。  
这个循环不断地的重复着，直到他的双腿瘫软的无法站起来，身体几乎要滑进雪地里。  
他双手勉力的扶着墙，身上压着craig，两人都剧烈的喘息着，沉浸在接吻的余韵里。  
勉强恢复了一点呼吸，tweek喉咙含糊的脱口而出  
“Fuck。”  
Craig撑起身子看着他，脸上写着疑惑。

“What？”  
面露尴尬的神色，tweek咬了咬有些红肿的嘴唇。  
即使在极度亲密的体验之后，这也不是能够轻松说出来的事实。  
“……我硬了。”  
Craig看着他，眨了眨眼睛。

“扑哧。”他把头搁在tweek颈窝里，笑了出来。

“你居然笑我？!”tweek神色尴尬又恼怒。

Craig没有回答，取而代之，他倾上前去用下半身压住tweek的大腿。  
感受到一个硬硬的东西明显的抵在大腿上，tweek吃惊睁大眼睛。

“我想我们都得在外面多呆一会了。”craig声音带着点笑意。  
Tweek满脸通红，憋了半天才开口：  
“你，你居然也……？我的天，这也太尴尬了……”

“…尴尬？你在和我开玩笑吗？”

Craig的反问让tweek一时愣住了。

Craig支起手臂向下注视着他，大拇指轻轻擦过tweek的脸颊。  
Tweek呆呆的看着他。

“你知道我等这一刻等了有多久吗？”

 

Craig脸颊带着红潮，眼睛亮晶晶的望着他。

甚至抚在脸上的手指也变得温暖了。

Tweek的脸慢慢红起来。  
下半身的感觉仍然尴尬的提醒着他，但这一切在此刻craig的表情面前都变得不重要了

心中涌过温暖的感情，他忍不住微笑起来。

Craig拨开tweek凌乱的额发，在他额头轻轻落下一个吻。  
这仿佛是世界上最好的东西。

————————————————————————  
“Wen-Wendy！”  
Wendy惊讶的抬起头，看见tweek站在她的面前，  
“关，关于之前那个报告的调查……”tweek不自在的扯了扯衣服，眼神闪烁的看着她。  
Wendy楞了一会儿，眼睛在下一瞬间亮了起来。  
“Tweek？”她的声音充满了不敢置信，本来已经失去希望了，结果tweek居然自己找了过来。  
Wendy充满期待的目光让tweek压力陡增，他开始后悔起自己的决定来。  
察觉到tweek的动摇，wendy轻咳了一声。  
“Tweek，放松，你可以告诉我任何想说的话，这对我真的很有帮助。”  
实际上她的报告已经完成了，所以tweek不说也不会有影响。  
但是这不是现在她最关心的事，在昨天他们之前的谈话中，wendy隐约的察觉到了他们的关系中存在着问题。  
作为这个镇子最被大家热爱的一对情侣，这事比区区报告要严重多了。  
“我想说的是，额……”  
话还没说出口，tweek的脸已经红了起来  
“我们……接吻的时候，是，是会有感觉的……我是说，那种感觉……”  
Wendy听着tweek含糊的措辞，努力不让脸上的惊喜表现的太明显。  
她倾过身子，声音放低的问他。  
“所以craig的技术没有问题？”  
“Gah！！What！？！”tweek忍不住叫出声，脸涨的通红。  
“他有问题？”wendy皱了皱眉头，严肃的看着他。  
Wendy探究的眼神让tweek芒刺在背。  
我怎么知道他技术好不好，说的好像我能和别人比较一样！！  
“这，这和技术没有关系……”  
Tweek的话让wendy楞了一下。  
“我会有感觉，因，因为对象是craig……”  
Tweek不敢相信他把这话就这么说出口了。  
羞耻终于到达了极点，tweek猛地掉头向教室门口跑去。  
他听见wendy在后面向他大喊，吸引了所有人的注意.  
“你们也太可爱了吧！！！”  
Tweek面红耳赤的转过头大声反驳  
“我们才没有！！”


End file.
